Plus qu'un choix envisageable
by Stellina73
Summary: Suite alternative de l'épisode 307. Et si Arthur et Merlin n'avaient pas réussi leur évasion et n'avaient pas tout de suite réussi à délivrer Gwen et Elyan? Reveal-fic. Non slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Amis lecteurs salut à vous_! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une petite fic' de mon invention.

Comme toujours, mon instinct sadique sévit, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas bousculer nos petits personnages euh... vous pouvez passez votre chemin!

Pas de slash.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l"histoire.

La fiction commence dans l'épisode 307, lorsqu'Arthur est accroché au plafond afin de s'évader avec Merlin pour aller sauver Elyan et Guenièvre.

Bien évidemment, **spoilers**!

**Merci de votre passage et bonne lecture!**

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Arthur se laissa tomber du plafond sur l'un des gardes qui cria de surprise. L'autre gardien alerta ses compères à l'entrée et se rua dans la cellule pour maitriser les prisonniers. Il saisit Merlin et le blond fut rapidement submergé par les hommes qui arrivaient en masse pour ne pas perdre leur précieux captif.<p>

- Va dire à Cenred que le prince ne compte visiblement pas rester parmi nous, fit le garde à un de ses compagnons.

L'autre partit en courant et revint rapidement en déclarant que Cenred voulait interroger le Prince. Celui-ci chercha à se débattre mais les soldats le trainèrent, assommant Merlin au passage.

Lorsque le blond arriva dans la salle du trône, son ravisseur était assis sur son élégant siège dans une posture désinvolte. Debout derrière lui, Morgause le fixait avec un regard d'une noirceur effroyable.

- Eh bien Arthur, la suite est simple. Vous allez nous donner les plans de défense de Camelot ainsi que les emplacements des sous-terrains et entrées secrètes.

- Jamais!

- Quel dommage. Nous allons devoir les obtenir par la force dans ce cas.

- Torturez-moi autant que vous le voulez, je ne dirai rien!

Cenred se tourna vers la sorcière et fit mine de se lever mais elle le fit se rasseoir en posant la main sur son épaule. Elle déclara plutôt:

- Vous savez, je possède des moyens plutôt…persuasifs. Je pourrais même parvenir à vous soutirer des informations contre votre gré…

Une petite porte en bois s'ouvrit sur la droite et Morgane entra dans la salle avec un pas décidé. Son visage était froid et dure, Arthur ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation, se demandant tout d'abord pourquoi la pupille d'Uther pouvait agir librement. Morgause lui jeta un regard surpris:

- Ma sœur?

- C'en est assez.

La voix de Morgane était emplit d'une rancœur qui fit sursauter le blond. Le pauvre homme comprenait de moins en moins et ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'elle était en train d'exhiber sa trahison. Stupéfait, il se contentait de la fixer en réalisant que l'enchanteresse l'avait désignée comme sa sœur. Le bruit des talons de la jeune femme résonna encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante devant son frère.

- Je n'en peux plus de tous ces détours. Vous allez parler Arthur, croyez moi. Peut-être pas si l'on vous torture, non bien sûr, vous êtes bien trop loyal à Uther pour cela. Mais si l'on s'en prend à l'un de vos acolytes…

- Laissez-les en paix! Ils n'y sont pour rien!

- Très bonne idée ma sœur, approuva Morgause. Faites amener Guenièvre.

- Non! J'ai d'abord des comptes à régler! Amener donc le serviteur.

Le soldat regarda son roi, incertain qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tandis que l'homme allait chercher Merlin, Cenred sourit à Arthur en se calant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Les femmes de cette famille ont décidément beaucoup de caractère, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune prince resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que deux gardes trainent un Merlin encore à demi-inconscient jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Morgane s'approcha du serviteur en continuant de sourire. Le jeune blond était perdu, il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre ce visage, pourtant familier, où ne se reflétait que cruauté et haine. D'une incantation dans un langage inconnu, l'enchanteresse réveilla le servant en lui jetant de l'eau à la figure. Le brun repris conscience en toussotant et tournant la tête plusieurs fois, il pris connaissance de la situation. Qui n'était pas des plus réjouissante.

A genoux, il échangea un regard avec Arthur, qui paraissait proprement terrifié. Oh la, ça ce n'était pas bon signe. Il leva le visage vers Morgane qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer et lui administra plutôt une gifle magistrale.

- Ravi de voir que vous assumer enfin d'avoir changer de camp, grogna-t-il, la joue encore rouge.

Elle l'ignora et recula d'un pas, penchant légèrement la tête tel un prédateur qui se demande comment déguster sa proie. Elle tendit la main vers lui et le prince s'agita mais en vain, elle prononça quelques sombres paroles et le serviteur se tordit soudain de douleur. Un gémissement lui échappa mais il refusa de demander grâce et elle stoppa son traitement après plusieurs secondes.

Arthur scrutait son ami d'un œil inquiet. Il était tiraillé entre son devoir envers sa cité et son envie de sauver son serviteur. Il savait qu'après lui, ils tortureraient Guenièvre. Il doutait déjà de pouvoir supporter l'interrogatoire de Merlin, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de les laisser maltraiter ainsi sa bien-aimée. Morgane attendit quelques instants puis voyant le blond garder le silence, elle lança un nouveau sort de souffrance au supplicié.

Celui-ci tenta de garder le silence mais un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il contracta sa mâchoire pour garder contenance, il savait que chaque preuve de faiblesse enchantait la sorcière.

- Morgane…commença Arthur.

- Non Sir! Ne dites rien!

- Oh, quel courageux petit homme! Ne t'inquiètes pas Merlin, ça ne fait que commencer.

Sur ce elle lui fit endurer des peines de plus en plus insupportables. Le brun avait désormais beaucoup plus de mal à dissimuler son effroi et sa souffrance. Des râles lui échappait et il finit par ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses genoux. La sorcière augmenta le rythme du supplice en crescendo et il se mit bientôt à se tordre sur le dos en hurlant. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Arthur demanda grâce. Il eut alors l'attention pleine et entière de leurs geôliers.

Merlin réfléchissait le plus vite possible mais il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'esquiver par une pirouette. S'il n'agissait pas vite, il mourrait ou son prince avouerait les détails de la protection de Camelot. Il devait les sauver et l'évidence apparut devant ses yeux: il n'avait plus qu'un choix envisageable. Utiliser sa magie.

La peur enserra son cœur, il avait si longtemps protéger son secret que le révéler l'épouvantait mais il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives hormis la mort.

- La porte des sous-terrains se trouve…

- PLUS UN MOT ALTESSE!

- Tais-toi idiot! Je suis en train de te sauver la vie!

- A quel prix!

- Tu en veux encore Merlin? Demanda Morgane d'une voix suave.

Elle lui lança une nouvelle vague de torture mais celle-ci ricocha et lui revint en force, la projetant en arrière. Ébahis, tous fixaient le jeune homme dont les yeux s'étaient éclairés d'une lueur dorée. Celui-ci ignora le regard abasourdi du prince et projeta tous leurs opposants en arrière puis détacha ses liens et ceux de son ami.

Lequel resta figé de stupeur. Le brun tenta de le secouer mais rien ne sortait l'autre de son mutisme.

- Ecoutez, nous nous expliquerons plus tard, lorsque nous seront certains de nous en sortir vivants.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- ARTHUR ! Il faut sauver les autres!

Battement de cils.

- AR…

Morgause s'était assise et envoya le jeune sorcier valser contre un mur. L'attaque eut au moins le mérite de faire brutalement sursauter le blond. Merlin se redressa et assomma de nouveau la sorcière. Voyant que son ami était enfin prêt à passer à l'action, il lui fit signe de le suivre et, après s'être relever en grognant, ils s'élancèrent à la rescousse des autres.

L'enchanteur fit sortir la grande porte de ses gonds avec fracas et neutralisa d'un geste les deux gardes. Ils poursuivirent leur route ainsi à travers les couloirs jusqu'au cachots où le jeune homme ne fit, une fois de plus, qu'une bouchée des soldats. Le prince peinait à y croire et était persuadé que toute cette mascarade n'était enfait qu'un cauchemar.

Ils libérèrent facilement leurs amis et récupérèrent leurs montures. Une fois à bonne distance du château, Arthur stoppa brusquement son cheval, forçant les autres à l'imiter. Merlin frémit en sentant l'orage venir.

- Tu m'as menti.

Que répondre à la plus véritable des accusations? Comment justifier le plus pendable des crimes? Il avait trahi son amitié, et allait devoir en payer le prix.

- Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir à Camelot.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Il méritait ce châtiment. Il avait néanmoins espéré que d'avoir sauvé le prince et les deux autres aurait atténué le courroux du noble. Doux songe car rien ne pourrait altérer la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami.

- Puis-je au moins garder le cheval, fit-il amèrement en désignant le magnifique étalon blanc.

- Si cela peut te permettre de t'éloigner de moi au plus vite, avec plaisir.

Merlin accusa le choc. La haine, une fois de plus, venait de lui prendre un ami. Guenièvre lui lança un regard malheureux et humide mais c'était trop tard. Arthur avait fait son choix.

- Dites au moins à Gaius que je me rends à Ealdor.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit au galop afin de cacher les larmes qu'il n'avait plus le courage de retenir. Au moins, le prince était vivant.

- Arthur…entama doucement Guenièvre.

- Rentrons.

Le ton froid et autoritaire ne prêtait pas à la discussion. Le prince montrait une façade dure et insensible mais au fond, il souffrait plus que jamais. Morgane était une sorcière. Merlin était un sorcier. Morgane l'avait trahi et Merlin…l'avait sauvé. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas cautionner de tels mensonges. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son ami. La cadence rythmé de sa monture avait d'habitude le don de le calmer, d'apaiser son cœur mais cette fois, rien n'effaçait l'amertume, et le regret. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que son ami était un idiot, se révélait être un sorcier. Un sorcier puissant.

Il lui fallait des réponses, vite. Mais pour l'instant il devait rentrer à Camelot et informer son père que… Mais aurait-il seulement la force de tout lui avouer? Uther allait s'effondrer. Il devait le protéger. Mentir peut-il être pardonnable si c'est pour épargner un être cher?

Et si cette question, Merlin se l'était déjà posé?

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre.<p>

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!**

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite _review_, avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs ça fait toujours super plaisir et c'est motivant!

A bientôt

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin.

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p>La porte du cabinet de Gaius s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un prince furibond. Lequel prit néanmoins le soin de la refermer avant d'hurler:<p>

- VOUS SAVIEZ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement!

- Où est Merlin?

- A sa place, loin de Camelot. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il rentrait à Ealdor.

Le vieil homme soupira. Le moment tant redouté était finalement passé. Etrangement, le blond n'avait pas nommé la magie. Mais tout deux savaient de quoi il retournait.

- Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas quoi dire à mon père, Gaius! Morgane nous a trahi, elle était elle aussi une sorcière.

Le Médecin ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la joue, interrompant la déclaration du jeune homme.

- Vous le saviez, ça aussi? De grâce, que me cachez-vous d'autres? Sir Leon est-il un elfe? Gwen une sirène?

- Non non, Altesse. Pourquoi hésitez-vous sur le rapport de votre voyage?

- Si je lui dis que mon serviteur est un sorcier, il me forcera à le traquer. Et si je lui avoue que Morgane a des pouvoirs… Je crains sa réaction, Gaius. Pensez-vous qu'il me croira? Il tiens beaucoup à elle, ne risque-t-il pas d'en prendre un grand coup?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas tout lui dire. Je vous conseille de lui raconter dans un premier temps qu'elle a été enlevée. Il ne vous posera pas de questions pour Merlin de toute façon. Si vous lui avouer qu'elle a été ravie par des sorciers et qu'elle est déjà trop loin d'ici pour une recherche, peut-être se résignera-t-il.

- J'en doutes.

- Pourtant vous n'avez guère le choix.

Arthur se détourna et s'appuya contre une table en soupirant.

- Le mensonge. Une fois de plus.

L'autre garda le silence, conscient qu'aucune parole n'allègerait le cœur du prince. Décidément, ces jeunes gens étaient par trop souvent confrontés à des choix difficiles et à des sacrifices injustes. Le blond quitta la pièce pour aller voir le Roi. Ce fut une épreuve pénible mais il parvint à dissimuler la vérité à son père. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et le jeune Pendragon n'eut plus aucun contact avec Gaius, hormis une phrase qu'il lui glissa un jour en sortant d'une réunion « j'ignore comment Merlin a pu, avec sa maladresse naturelle, ne pas se mélanger avec toutes ces cachotteries… ».

0~0~0

Le manque pesait de plus en plus sur le cœur du jeune noble. Des serviteurs se relayèrent à son service, mais il les ignorait. Certains matins, il se surprenait à espérer que Merlin passerait sa porte, un plat à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se faisait violence, comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses à son sujet? C'était un sorcier, un menteur, un hypocrite. Mais voilà, la question était là. Était-il vraiment hypocrite ou avait-il seulement dissimuler son secret pour éviter le bucher?

S'il avait voulu le tuer, accéder au pouvoir, avoir des privilèges ou le trahir, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt? Il lui avait déjà accordé sa confiance depuis longtemps, s'il avait voulu en abuser, il en aurait largement eu l'occasion auparavant. Alors peut-être ne nourrissait-il aucun projet malsain? Peut-être n'était-il pas maléfique?

Et c'était cela qui le bouleversait le plus. Il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'abandonner la lutte de son père parce qu'une idée s'insinuait en lui. L'idée que la magie n'était pas nécessairement mauvaise. Pas plus que celui qui la détient. Quelques jours passèrent et il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir l'envie de prendre un cheval et de galoper sans répit jusqu'au village de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il l'avait banni de la plus ingrate et la plus froide façon qui soit.

Alors il continuait sa vie de Prince. Et il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il ne se doutait pas que tout allait changer le soir du sixième jour.

Son père l'avait convié à un Conseil, une fois de plus barbant et interminable. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'observer son serviteur qui au bout d'une heure avait la bougeotte, se trouvait désormais seul dans son ennui mortel. Malgré lui, les souvenirs des jours heureux de son amitié avec son serviteur affluèrent. Brusquement attristé et voulant caché son état pitoyable, il posa ses coudes sur la table et mit la tête dans ses mains en essayant de rester attentif à ce qui se disait autour de lui.

Il sentait le regard de Gaius, assis en face, peser sur lui. Uther l'ignora et émit une hypothèse par rapport à la disparition d'une princesse dans un royaume allié. Le blond sentait qu'il allait écoper d'une nouvelle mission de recherche car cette affaire rappelait indubitablement au Roi la perte de sa pupille. Et il était déconcerté. Ce serait sa première quête sans Merlin. Bien sûr, il en avait déjà eu avant l'arrivée de celui-ci. Mais depuis ce jour-là, tout avait changé. Mortifié, il attendait le verdict.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant entré un homme haletant. Tous sursautèrent hormis Arthur qui resta prostré sur sa chaise, le visage dissimulé par ses mains tremblantes. Uther interrogea le cavalier qui se disait porteur d'une nouvelle bien attristante.

- Altesse, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ainsi pendant un Conseil d'Etat mais on m'a dit de vous porter la nouvelle au plus vite.

- Et bien, parlez-donc.

- Un village, à la frontière avec le royaume de Cenred, a été anéanti Sire.

- Comment cela?

- Ce fut un véritable massacre. Tout a été détruit, il ne reste presque rien de ce hameau, la plupart de ses habitants ont été tués. D'autres semblent avoir pu s'échapper avant l'attaque, on ne sait cependant pas de quelle façon ils ont pu s'y soustraire.

- De grâce, quelle armée a osé envahir mes terres sans un coup de semonce? Est-ce Cenred?

- C'est bien là l'urgence de la situation, Monseigneur. Personne n'a vu quiconque lancer l'offensive. Pourtant tout le village a été décimé. Aucun inconnu n'a été déclaré, aucun groupe agressif ne se serait approché.

- Alors, c'est certainement l'œuvre de la sorcellerie.

- C'est-ce qui se dit dans les environs en tout cas, Altesse.

- Quel est le nom de ce village?

- On le nomme Ealdor, Sire.

Arthur releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard horrifié de Gaius.

- Ce nom t'est-il familier, Arthur? demanda Uther qui avait remarquer son malaise.

- Oui Père, je m'y suis déjà rendu dans le passé.

- Dans ce cas puisque tu connais les lieux, tu iras porter secours aux survivants. Emporte quelques hommes avec toi et trouve ces sorciers. En aucun cas les détenteurs de la magie ne doivent penser qu'ils peuvent agir à leur guise dans mon royaume, même s'ils sont au loin de Camelot.

Le prince ne quittait pas le Médecin des yeux. La même angoisse saisissait leurs cœurs et même s'ils espéraient que ce ne fusse le cas, ils pensaient bien évidemment que les sorciers en question étaient Morgane et Morgause. Les mains du blond se remirent à trembler. « Pourvu que Merlin soit de ceux qui sont parvenus à s'enfuir. Si jamais ce sont bien elles les auteures de ce massacre, je ne donnerais pas chère de sa peau si elles le trouvaient… »pensa-il aussitôt .

- Très bien. Je partirai demain, à l'aube.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. La nuit allait être difficile…

* * *

><p>Arthur se leva en grognant et en maugréant contre ces fichus sorciers qui ne cessaient de lui compliquer la vie. Il avait peu dormi, les quelques heures où il avait trouvé le repos avait été troublées par des cauchemars sinistres et funestes. Il sorti prestement du château après avoir avalé quelques victuailles. Une fois sur les marches, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant la marée de marchands qui s'étendait dans la cour. Il haïssait les jours de marché.<p>

Il s'apprêtait à descendre les marches et à tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers les innombrables présentoirs lorsque des cris retentirent un peu plus loin. Il vit un cercle se former et un vacarme se fit entendre. Il se mit à courir pour découvrir la source de ce regroupement et découvrit, une fois passé entre les négociants vociférant, un cheval qui ruait et se cabrait en hennissant d'effroi. Quelques hommes tentaient de l'attraper mais le manquaient à chaque fois, affolant encore plus l'animal.

C'était un magnifique étalon blanc, au poitrail puissant et au profil racé. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation que le Prince remarqua le symbole des écuries royales sur sa croupe. Il le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le cheval que montait Merlin la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'approcha d'un pas et ordonna aux hommes de s'écarter vivement de la bête. Laquelle avait dans sa folie détruit bien des étals. L'étalon se retourna sur ses postérieurs afin de faire face au blond, découvrant ainsi le coté gauche de son encolure. Et la profonde entaille qui s'y trouvait.

Le sang coulait en abondance de la blessure et dégoulinait jusqu'aux sabots du cheval. Il roulait le blanc des yeux et sa peau était continuellement agitée de soubresauts nerveux. Le liquide pourpre tachait également son flanc et on devinait, près de son garrot, la trace rougeâtre qu'une main apaisante avait laissé.

Arthur s'approcha en murmurant de la bête afin de l'apaiser, elle le reconnut et le laisser la caresser. Il examina la blessure et constata qu'elle était nette. Rien d'autre qu'une lame n'aurait pu trancher aussi régulièrement la chair. Une terrible révélation s'empara de l'esprit du Prince. Même s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, Merlin était en danger. Peut-être se trouvait-il sur le dos de l'équidé lorsque celui-ci fut blessé. Peut-être même était-ce sa propre main qui avait tenté de calmer l'animal déchainé, laissant son empreinte sur son dos.

- Altesse? fit un soldat, incertain.

- Faites ramener cette bête dans mon écurie et harnachez les chevaux, nous partons sur-le-champ.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, <strong>Merci pour votre lecture<strong>!

Même si vous ne lisez pas tout de suite après la publication, _laissez une review_! ça fait toujours _plaisir_ et rien de plus _motivant_ ;)

A bientôt

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Merlin... :'(

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Sa mère l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Elle avait bien vite deviné la cause du chagrin de son fils. Mais il avait eu peu de temps pour se réhabituer à la vie paysanne. Un soir, il avait senti la magie s'approcher.<p>

Il n'aurait pas su comment décrire ce phénomène, cette intuition. Il avait simplement senti sa magie s'agiter en lui, trépigner dans ses paumes, accélérer le rythme de son cœur, lui donner la chair de poule. Elles étaient là, toutes proches, à sa recherche. Bien sûr, Morgane avait su qu'Arthur ne tolérerait pas la présence d'un sorcier à ses cotés, et elle connaissait le village natal de l'enchanteur. Quel idiot il avait été!

Ce ne fut que son pur instinct qui sauva une partie des villageois. Les sens en alerte, il s'était empressé de faire évacuer les chaumières les plus proches. A cette heure, tous les habitants étaient bien au chaud près du feu en train de déguster les petits plats des femmes. Mais la plupart des maisons étaient encore pleines lorsqu'elles s'embrasèrent subitement. Le puits central du village explosa, projetant des pierres sur les habitations les plus proches et endommageant une charrette que des flammes dévorèrent dans la foulée.

En quelques secondes, ce fut la panique la plus total. L'hystérie. Les femmes hurlaient, les enfants pleuraient. Les hommes auraient voulu défendre leur famille mais il ne savait d'où venaient ces ignominies. Et bientôt les hurlements des brûlés-vif, l'odeur de la chair grillant se répandirent.

Les quelques personnes qui avaient été prévenues étaient dans les sous-bois, à quelques dizaines de mètres du village, en sureté. Sous le choc, ils ne parvenaient pas à retenir leurs larmes et leurs lamentations. Pourquoi tant de cruauté? Tant de violence contre des paysans honnêtes et sans histoire. Leur attention n'était nullement attiré par la scène qui se passait tout près d'eux, néanmoins.

- Merlin je t'interdis d'y retourner! Ordonna Hunith en tenant fermement son fils par le bras.

- Peut-être reste-t-il des gens à sauver! Je ne peux pas rester là! Je peux les aider! Je peux utiliser ma magie pour le bien, pour protéger!

- C'est trop tard Merlin! Y aller ne t'apportera que trépas!

- Comment pourrais-je vivre avec un tel massacre sur la conscience?

L'air se figea soudain et la voix, terriblement amplifiée, de Morgause s'éleva au-dessus des crépitements et des cris.

« **Dites moi où est le garçon que l'on nomme Merlin et j'arrêterai cette attaque sur l'heure . **»

L'un des fermiers se campa au beau milieu et, furieux d'avoir tout perdu, hurla:

- Je l'ai vu s'enfuir par la forêt, par là-bas! Il sortait de la maison de sa mère!

Il désigna le bâtiment d'une main tremblante. Laquelle explosa aussitôt. Et durant tout ce temps, nul ennemi n'avait encore montré son visage. Personne ne savait où se situaient les sorcières. L'écurie prit feu et l'étalon blanc eut tout juste le temps de sortir en hennissant à pleins poumons.

« **Merci, mon brave. **»

Une corde alla s'enrouler autour du cou du fermier et l'étrangla sans plus de façon. Hunith gémit à ce spectacle.

- Merlin va-t-en!

- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, mère!

- Je me cacherai, n'aie crainte! Il faut guider tous ces villageois affolés de toute façon. Je t'en supplie, mon garçon, fais le pour moi. Je ne saurais te voir mourir sous mes yeux!

Il la fixa un court instant, indécis.

- Merlin je t'en supplie! Au nom de ta destinée, de ton Don et de ta pauvre mère, sauve ta vie!

Il siffla le cheval qui s'empressa de venir, rassuré par la présence familière et rasséréné par la sécurité que représente un ordre. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un licol et sa longe mais peu importe, le brun sauta sur son dos et se saisit du malheureux bout de corde en talonnant l'équidé de toutes ses forces. Il s'enfonça à fond de train dans la forêt, priant pour que les sorcières n'aie aucun moyen de le localiser.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que deux chevaux l'encadraient, dissimulés par les arbres, suivant tant bien que mal le rythme effréné. La peur le fit frémir, était-ce les deux enchanteresses démoniaques qui tenaient leurs rênes? Ils parvinrent à le dépasser et se mirent brusquement en travers de son chemin, lui coupant brutalement la route.

Sa monture n'eut d'autre choix que de piler net, désarçonnant presque son cavalier qui s'agrippa à la crinière et cala ses pieds contre ses antérieurs. Les deux soldats qui se tenaient sur les chevaux portaient les armoiries de Cenred. Merlin hésita, faire demi-tour le rapprocherait du village. Seul le chemin droit devant l'éloignerait suffisamment pour espérer en réchapper. Il allait devoir lutter.

Il soupira, pourquoi lui qui n'était pas de nature violente, était toujours forcé de se battre. Personne ne connaissait donc le mot « pacifique »? D'un regard doré, il fit tombé le cavalier de gauche. Il eut à peine le temps de porter son attention sur l'autre qui galopait déjà droit sur lui. Il leva un bras pour le désarçonner mais l'autre fit faire un écart à sa monture et évita fort habilement le sortilège. Le sorcier s'empressa de renouveler ses efforts et parvint à faire chuter le soldat.

Un cri guerrier le surprit à sa gauche et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit la lame jaillir en sa direction. Mais l'étalon, en digne destrier de l'écurie royal dressé pour la guerre, eut le merveilleux reflexe de se cabrer pour contrer l'offensive et protéger son cavalier. L'épée lui ouvrit cependant largement l'encolure et l'animal donna un coup rageur de l'encolure pour s'en dégager. Faisant ainsi tomber son assaillant en même temps que Merlin qui ne s'attendait guère à ce mouvement. Avec un puissant hennissement, la bête se laissa lourdement retomber au sol sur le corps du garde de Cenred. Le tuant sur le coup.

L'enchanteur se releva précipitamment et se retrouva face au deuxième homme. Il eut toutefois tôt fait de l'assommer, magiquement bien entendu. Il aurait voulu remonter sur l'étalon mais celui-ci en avait plus qu'assez d'être malmené et, après moult cabrés et ruades, il décida de s'enfuir. Probablement pour trouver un endroit suffisamment sûr pour guérir tranquillement de son injuste blessure.

- Oh noooooooooon.

Merlin se mit alors à courir, il n'avait nul autre alternative…

0~0~0

Il continua sa route, faisant parfois de courtes pauses, toute la nuit. Le lendemain midi, à bout de force, il s'arrêta dans un village afin de se désaltéré au puits. Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui et, voyant ses habits par endroits déchirés par les ronces, lui offrit l'hospitalité. Il n'eut pas le courage de refuser et y gagna quelques heures de repos et un repas solide. La fille et ses sœurs le laissèrent partir avec regret, lui disant que si jamais il repassait un jour par ici, leur porte était ouverte.

Il continua sa fuite, avec moins d'empressement cependant. Il se mit à réfléchir et faire le point sur sa situation. Il ne savait pas si Morgane et Morgause le suivaient toujours. Il ne savait donc pas non plus si elles étaient proches ou s'il était hors de danger. Il marcha encore toute la nuit, jugeant cela plus prudent. Il marcha encore une bonne partie de la journée avant de s'arrêter dans une auberge. Il avait sur lui un peu d'argent et put se payer une chambre et un repas. Il repartit le lendemain à l'aube.

Il errait désormais. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, ni en quelle direction était Ealdor. Il ne connaissait pas la région où il se trouvait. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ces dernières années avaient été consacrés à la protection d'Arthur et de Camelot. À présent congédié, il était retourné chez sa mère dans l'espoir de la rendre heureuse en l'aidant de son mieux. Mais était-elle encore en vie au moins? Il se força à penser que oui, ne supportant même pas l'effleurement que la pensée d'un énième deuil provoquait.

Le soir venu et toujours incertain, il se dit que la nuit portait conseil alors il s'arrêta, dans une nouvelle auberge que lui avait indiquer le patron de la précédente, connaissant le propriétaire de celle-ci. Il n'avait plus grand-chose mais après avoir examiné de haut en bas ce maigrelet sale, écorché et aux yeux perdus, le tavernier accepta de lui faire un prix et lui offrit même quelque chose à manger.

Après un bon repas, il monta se coucher pourtant après quelques minutes, il fut interpeller par les soudains sifflements des hommes de la taverne. Probablement provoqués par l'entrée d'une jolie dame. Il entendit ensuite Morgause demander avec un ton hautain dans la voix qui était le patron. Le jeune homme sauta de son lit et s'approcha, fébrile, de la vieille porte en bois. Au-delà s'étendait un sombre couloir qui menait à un escalier donnant directement à la salle bondée.

Impossible de s'enfuir par là. Morgause demanda à l'aubergiste s'il avait un nouveau client et il eut tôt fait de lui parler de Merlin. Qu'elle reconnut bien assez vite de par la description de l'homme hébété. L'escalier grinça.

Merlin se mit à paniquer, s'affolant comme un animal acculé. Il considéra la fenêtre. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix… Dans son malheur, il eut toutefois de la chance qu'un voyageur ait laissé sa charrette remplie de foin juste en bas. Il sauta silencieusement et prit ses jambes à son cou. Une fois de plus.

0~0~0

Désormais Morgause avait imprimé dans sa mémoire l'essence magique de Merlin. Cela permettait à ses dons surnaturels de le localiser un minimum. Elles le suivirent longtemps de loin. S'accordant du repos en même temps que lui. Plus il serait fatigué et plus facilement elles en viendraient à bout. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour la seconde fois dans une auberge, elles décidèrent néanmoins de passer à l'action. Le gérant confirma rapidement leurs soupçons. Juste au dessus d'elle, dans une pauvre chambre, se trouvait leur ennemi.

Elles montèrent le plus naturellement du monde. Ne désirant pas attirer l'attention pour éviter un nouveau bain de sang. Ealdor n'avait été que pures représailles. En silence, elles approchèrent de la chambrée et firent sortir à l'aide d'une rapide incantation la porte de ses gonds. Les deux sœurs s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Leur regard se porta instinctivement sur la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il était si proche…

- Ca ne sert à rien de fuir Merlin, murmura Morgane qui ajouta, après un regard mauvais du côté de la forêt, on t'aura.

Morgause vérifia tout de même la pièce, retournant vivement le lit, cassant une chaise et répandant de nombreux bibelots à terre. Le bruit fut couvert par les rires gras qui résonnaient dans la salle principale. Elles ressortirent de l'établissement avec un faux sourire satisfait. Puis se remirent à cheval.

- Es-tu prête, ma sœur? Demanda suavement Morgause. La vrai chasse commence maintenant!

- Je suis plus qu'impatiente, ma chère!

Elles partirent prestement au galop et suivirent la trace ténue de Merlin qui slalomait entre les troncs.

0~0~0

Il sentait la panique l'envahir. Cette peur incontrôlable qui électrise les muscles et paralyse les sens. Il courait, toujours plus vite, pour aller toujours plus loin. Il les _sentait. _Elles étaient si près. Elles se rapprochaient si vite. Le silence pesant n'était troublé que par ses pas précipités, son souffle entrecoupé, et son cœur affolé

Il tenta d'accélérer encore sa course. Effleurant les troncs pour gagner du temps et du terrain. Il haïssait ce sentiment d'impuissance, et cette impression d'être chassé, traqué. Mais ce n'était pas une impression, elles étaient là, et elles allaient le tuer.

Il aurait pu les attendre et lutter. Mais il maitrisait encore si peu sa magie, surtout en matière de combat, et Morgause était une prêtresse. Elle était puissante. Bien sur il avait bien vaincu Nimueh, mais aujourd'hui, ses adversaires étaient deux. Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de réussir. Trop peu de chance.

Albion n'était pas encore née. Arthur pas encore roi. La magie toujours proscrite. Il devait vivre, il devait accomplir sa destinée. Il devait retourner à Camelot. Tant pis si Arthur ne voulait pas de lui, il se cacherait et le protégerait en silence et en secret. Mais cela ne changeait pas en somme. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la vie. Il avait encore tant à prouver…

Une branche le gifla et écorcha sa joue, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Il ne verrait plus jamais Arthur. A quoi bon ressasser le passé. Il n'avait aucune chance. Elles allaient le rattraper. Il allait mourir. Mais certainement avant, il allait souffrir. Comme un éclair de génie l'idée de faire appel à Kilgharrah survint mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Un bruit droit devant lui le fit s'immobiliser. Puis une branche craqua derrière lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un petit chemin de terre sinueux.

Quel imbécile, il avait suivit une route déjà sa tracée… Sa stupidité l'avait perdu… Il ferma les yeux, sentant d'ores et déjà qu'il était cerné. Et chuchota amèrement:

- Finissons-en…

* * *

><p>Verdict? Je sais, je sais, je suis trop sadique... MOUAHAHAHHAHA!<p>

*sourire qui se fige, mine inquiète*

Mais, dites, vous allez continuer de me lire quand même, hein hein?

lol, en tout cas un immense **MERCI** pour prendre à chaque fois le temps de lire et, pour les meilleurs d'entre-vous, de laisser une review!

A bientôt

:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, je crois que j'ai quelques explications à fournir, et quelques excuses à présenter...**

_Alors voilà, je suis vraiment désolée de poster la fin que maintenant, je n'ose même pas regarder les dates de publication des chapitres précédents... J'ai eu dernièrement une période plutôt mouvementée (bon, je vais pas étaler ma vie), et je me suis forcée à écrire ce chapitre ce soir, parce qu'attendre plus longtemps c'était vraiment pas respectueux envers mes gentils lecteurs. Je suis désolée, ça risque d'être moins bon qu'avant, mais ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais rangé ma plume..._

_Bref, j'ai écrit ce chapitre entre deux remplissages de valises, là je pars pour un mois, mais dès mon retour, je m'attaque à la suite de "Le Poids d'une Destinée"! _  
><em>Enfin bon, je vous présentes toutes mes excuses, j'ai failli abandonner cette histoire mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre.<em>

**Merci de votre fidélité! Vous êtes géniaux!**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>Les chevaliers galopèrent sans halte. En silence. L'attitude du prince déteignant sur ses subordonnés. Il avait peur. Il était en colère. Contre Morgane, Morgause, Merlin. Mais plus que tout, contre lui-même.<p>

Parce qu'il savait que la destruction de ce village était dû à son étroitesse d'esprit. Que ses à-priori avaient mené des dizaines de personnes à la mort. Car s'il était revenu à Camelot au coté de Merlin, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Les sorcières s'en seraient prises à la cité, l'enchanteur les aurait affrontées à nouveau. Probablement aurait-il vaincu. Car il aurait été en confiance, entouré de ses amis, de ses proches. Mais Arthur avait décidé de le bannir.

La culpabilité rongeait le noble. Les sourcils froncés, il galopait à fond de train sur les chemins forestiers. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. L'image de l'étalon blanc strié de sang hantait sa mémoire, et lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Merlin était peut-être déjà mort. Peut-être que la quête du cortège était sans but.

Le village était tout près désormais. Les chevaux ralentirent en haut d'une colline, en bas de l'autre versant se trouvait le hameau. Aurait dû se trouver le hameau.

La majorité des maisons n'étaient plus que des tas de cendres. Certaines ruines témoignaient encore de l'ancienne présence d'une bourgade. Quelques survivants flânaient, désemparés et perdus, entre les amas de pierre qui étaient autrefois des foyers. Tout n'était plus que désolation et misère. Des familles entières, des générations avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir des habitations convenables. Tout cela réduit à néant pour un seul homme.

D'autres personnes se recueillaient près des morts. Dont les dépouilles avaient été déposées sur la place centrale. Des dizaines de cadavres étaient étendus là, attendant que les gens restants aient la force de leur offrir des obsèques correctes. Des hommes travaillaient déjà à l'élévation d'un bucher funéraire.

Par automatisme, il rechercha Merlin dans ce paysage sinistre. Mais nulle trace de son ancien serviteur. Il descendirent la pente lentement, laissant le temps aux bêtes pour trouver un passage fiable. Une fois aux abords du village décimé, ils mirent pied à terre, en respect pour ce recueillement, dont l'étouffant silence les étourdit immédiatement.

_Mais qu'ai-je fait..._

Les yeux du princes s'humidifièrent. Tant de vies brisées par sa faute. Il se força à regarder chaque maison, chaque larme, chaque visage, mort ou vif. A écouter chaque pleure, chaque plainte, chaque gémissement. Il se devait de graver cet instant en sa mémoire, pour ne plus jamais reproduire d'erreur semblable, pour à l'avenir réfléchir davantage aux conséquences de ses actes. Les villageois l'ignoraient, peut-être ne le reconnurent-ils même pas, trop occupés à pleurer leur proches. La visite du fils du roi ne changeait rien, leur vie avait basculé, la royauté n'avait que peu d'importance à leurs yeux désormais. Arthur s'enfonça un peu plus dans le patelin lugubre. Ses hommes le suivirent, hésitants. Ils ne savaient que faire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond lorsqu'il remarqua la fragile silhouette qui se tenait face à lui, dressée sur le petit chemin. Il reconnut la femme aussitôt. Hunith. Il s'arrêta, incapable de s'approcher d'elle. La culpabilité le couvrant de honte.

_- Arthur Pendragon..._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il baissa le regard. Comment soutenir celui d'une femme aussi droite? Comment se montrer digne devant la mère de l'homme que l'on a si injustement rejeté? Comment garder la tête haute devant l'unique personne qui sait que l'on est le véritable coupable d'un tel drame? Le prince sentit ses genoux flageoler lorsqu'elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

Les guerriers du roi regardèrent, indécis, leur chef aller vers la femme silencieuse. Arthur s'arrêta à quelques pas de celle-ci, incapable d'aller plus près d'elle. Elle parcourut alors la distance qui les séparait encore et, d'un geste très doux, elle releva son menton pour croiser son regard. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, et le cœur du blond sembla se déchirer. Elle avait encore tant de dignité, même dans ses pleurs, elle possédait une noblesse d'esprit que rien ne peut égaler. Que la soi-disante noblesse du sang ne parvient pas même à effleurer. Et elle avait dans ses yeux cette lueur tendre, compatissante, que Merlin avait lui aussi.

Il aurait voulu parler. Mais que dire? Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sentant une boule obstrué sa gorge.

- Je sais que vous vous en voulez. Votre cœur est bon, Arthur, je le sens. Certes il est trop tard pour bien des vies, mais pas pour toutes...

Une once d'espoir traversa la tristesse du noble. Il arrêta alors de respirer.

- Il a réussi à s'enfuir. Tout n'est pas perdu. Votre destinée, à tous les deux, n'est pas encore révolue. Vous pouvez encore le retrouver, et vous battre à ses cotés. Ou bien le laisser seul, une fois de plus. Et le laisser courir à sa perte.

- Je donnerai ma vie pour avoir une chance de me racheter.

Elle sourit et désigna le bois.

- Il est parti par là...

- Messieurs, à cheval !

Les hommes remontèrent sur les bêtes et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt à la suite de leur chef. Ils trouvèrent bientôt deux corps de soldats portant les armoiries de Cenred. Arthur grommela sans s'attarder outre-mesure. Il savait qu'il avait un jour de retard par rapport à Merlin, et à ses poursuivantes. Il priait pour que celui-ci soit encore en vie. Car dépourvu de monture, l'échappée était fort compromise.

La nuit allait tomber. Et toujours aucune trace du sorcier. Ils finirent par décider de camper et reprirent leurs recherches à l'aube, le lendemain. En milieu de matinée, ils atteignirent un village. Le prince interrogea plusieurs personnes, et une jeune fille affirma avoir hébergé et nourrit Merlin la veille. Elle s'excusa, pensant qu'elle avait probablement aidé un criminel en fuite sans le savoir. Mais le noble la remercia et la paya pour les dérangements occasionnés. La piste se resserrait. Et Arthur était heureux d'être enfin sûr de suivre le bon chemin. Ils forcèrent l'allure pendant tout le jour, ne s'arrêtant que pour reposer un peu les montures qui commençaient à fatiguer.

Mais l'absence de tout nouveau renseignement inquiéta grandement le prince. Si son royaume avait survécu jusque là, c'était grâce à Merlin. Il avait été d'une grande aide tant en usant de la magie, que sans. Car il avait été pour le prince un ami précieux. Son premier véritable ami. Entretenir une telle relation avait toujours été impossible pour le blond, son caractère souvent peu avenant avait toujours éloigné les autres de lui, et jamais il n'avait rencontré personne d'aussi remarquablement désintéressé que Merlin. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même s'il devait rentrer de cette recherche bredouille. Et il se jura d'ailleurs que s'il ne parvenait pas à sauver son ami, il ne rentrerait pas. Il irait se confondre en excuse auprès d'Hunith, il écrirait une lettre à Gaius. Et à son père. La colère d'Uther serait sans pareille. Mais elle serait encore inferieure au chagrin que provoquerait la mort de l'enchanteur dans le cœur d'Arthur.

Ils questionnèrent encore bon nombre de gens sur leur passage, et chaque réponse négative était comme une flèche qui traversait sans pitié la peau tressaillante du blond. Cette fois, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour la nuit. Au fil de la discussion, le propriétaire leur révéla qu'il avait, la veille, louer une chambre à un garçon répondant à la description du serviteur. Le prince décida alors qu'il ne dormiraient que quelques heures, juste le temps pour que les chevaux se reposent.

Les soldats commençaient à être las. Cette poursuite était pour eux insensée. Ils ne connaissaient pas la véritable identité de Merlin. Et courir ainsi après un serviteur pour eux ne rimait à rien. Mais leur chef était déterminé, et ils avaient confiance en lui. Alors ils ne posaient pas de questions, soupçonnant seulement la valeur qu'avait réellement l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

Le lendemain, juste avant le lever du soleil, ils reprirent la route. L'aubergiste leur avait indiqué un autre établissement, qu'il avait lui-même conseillé au jeune homme lors de son passage. Mais c'était un homme peu matinal et ses explications furent plutôt confuses. Si bien que l'équipée se perdit dans la forêt. Incapable de localiser le hameau recherché sur ces terres inconnues. La journée passa et ils finirent par trouver, dans l'après midi, un patelin au bord d'un petit lac. Ils demandèrent alors leur chemin, et par miracle on leur donna une réponse claire. Ils n'avaient en réalité que peu avancé, mais leur ami était à pied et progressait donc bien plus lentement qu'eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils atteindraient l'auberge en même temps que lui.

La nuit finit par tomber et ils arrivèrent enfin au village tant recherché. L'adrénaline électrisa les veines du prince, et après avoir attaché les bêtes, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'établissement. Il se mit à prier de tout son cœur. Espérant que Merlin avait bel et bien suivi le conseil de l'autre hôtelier. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment austère et demanda le propriétaire. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui confirmer la présence de Merlin. Arthur peinait à y croire, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. L'autre lui indiqua sa chambre et le prince allait monter l'escalier lorsqu'un des hommes présents dans la salle de repas cria:

- Eh ben dites donc! On peu dire que c'est un sociable ce p'tit monsieur alors!

- Comment cela?

- Bah tantôt, il a déjà reçu la visite de deux femmes, j'en avais rarement vu d'aussi magnifiques dans ma vie! Et maintenant voilà un des gars du roi! Si on m'en demandait mon avis, je...

Le blond n'écouta pas la suite. Son cœur s'était arrêté à la mention des deux femmes, Morgane et Morgause, sans aucun doute. Il se précipita à l'étage. Au fond du couloir, la porte d'une des chambres était hors de ses gonds: il s'y engouffra. Haletant, il découvrit que la pièce avait été fouillée. De nombreux objets trainaient sur le sol, le lit était retourné. Une chaise brisée gisait sur le plancher sale.

Elles l'avaient trouvé avant lui. Ils avaient dû se battre, l'état de la pièce laissait penser que la rencontre avait été violente. Le blond avisa la fenêtre, peut-être que...

Une charrette de foin se trouvait juste en dessous.

- Mon Dieu, Merlin, heureusement que tu es coriace! Tiens bon, j'arrive!

Il redescendit en trombe sous le regard ahuri des pensionnaires. Ses soldats n'eurent pas le temps de l'interroger sur ses découvertes qu'il avait déjà sauté sur son cheval. Il démarra immédiatement en criant qu'il était tout proche. Ce ne fut que son instinct le plus profond qui guida le prince. Il n'aurait pas su comment l'expliquer. Il _sentait _quel était le chemin à suivre. C'est tout. Ce ne fut encore qu'une intuition qui le poussa à s'arrêter pour mettre pied à terre. Les autres le suivirent aveuglément, sans mettre une seule seconde sa crédibilité en doute. Seul le résultat comptait.

Ils s'approchèrent en silence du petit chemin qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Merlin, entouré de soldats de Cenred aux épées pointées en sa direction. Les deux sorcières lui faisait face. Leurs voix étaient trop basses pour qu'il puisse en saisir les propos, mais elles étaient menaçantes. Le blond fit signes à ses subordonnés de l'écouter.

- Vous trois, toi, toi et toi, je vous laisse très précisément deux minutes pour les contourner et vous placer de l'autre coté du chemin sans vous faire remarquer. Ensuite, préparez vos armes et attendez mon signal, ne vous attaquez qu'aux hommes, les femmes sont des sorcières.

Les yeux des guerriers s'arrondirent de surprise, mais ils restèrent silencieux, comprenant enfin l'importance de la mission. L'important était bien sûr de trouver les sorcières, le serviteur n'avait qu'un rôle mineur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les enchanteresses l'avaient ainsi poursuivi, cela relevait pour eux du mystère. Tout ceci pour un simple servant, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Mais leurs esprits ne s'intéressait guère au garçon, il tentaient pour l'instant de digérer l'information la plus improbable, la plus incroyable, la plus effarante. La pupille du roi était une sorcière. Ils s'exécutèrent néanmoins quand leur chef leur fit signe d'aller se mettre en place. L'effet de surprise jouerait en leur faveur.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane s'était rapprocher de Merlin. Celui-ci peinait à garder son sang froid, car la situation lui échappait dangereusement. Il ne savait pas comment s'en tirer. Pire: il doutait sérieusement de s'en tirer. Durant tous ces mois, toutes ces années... Tous ses efforts réduits à néants...

- Tu as cru pouvoir nous défier Merlin, mais regardes, tu ne peux même pas nous échapper. Tu n'es personne. Tu as cru pouvoir faire fléchir Arthur? Tu vois bien désormais qu'il est comme son père. Il a un cœur de pierre...

- C'est faux!

- Et tu continues encore de le défendre? continua Morgane, ignorant que le principal intéressé s'était rapproché et entendait désormais toutes ses paroles. Mais il te hait Merlin, comme tous ceux de notre espèce. Il t'as renvoyé sans hésitation, après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, après avoir enduré mes tortures. Tu es un homme fort Merlin. Tu peux nous rejoindre. Ensemble, nous ferons tomber Uther. Je monterai sur le trône et la magie retrouvera sa juste place dans notre monde.

- Non! La magie vivra en harmonie dans ce royaume, mais pas par la force! Pas sous votre règne! Sous celui d'Arthur! Un jour, Albion naitra! Ce sera la plus paisible et la plus juste contrée jamais vue. Il en va de ma destinée d'épauler Arthur jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne. Et s'il faut donner ma vie. Je le ferai. Je préférerais mourir que de vous voir sur le trône. Vous usez de la magie à mauvais escient, vous en donnez une image néfaste, mauvaise. C'est à cause de sorciers comme vous que plus personnes ne croit qu'il en existe aussi des bons, des enchanteurs qui n'aspirent qu'à vivre en paix, qu'à aider les autres. Des hommes et des femmes qui n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont, mais qui peuvent faire preuve de bonté et de gentillesse, autant que n'importe qui d'autre. Cela, un jour, Arthur le comprendra.

Dans les fourrés, une larme s'écrasa sur la terre meuble.

- Tu es décidément pourri jusqu'à la moelle Merlin...

Morgane tendit le bras et le hurlement de douleur du jeune homme transperça le silence ambiant. Le cri de guerre du prince lui fit écho. Les soldats surgirent de derrière les arbres en criant également. La diversion permit à Merlin de projeter la pupille du roi contre un arbre avant de s'attaquer à Morgause. Arthur se plaça près de lui, se battant contre les guerriers qui accompagnaient les sorcières. Bientôt les hommes du Pendragon furent isolés d'un coté, menant une dure bataille contre les autres, alors que Arthur et Merlin se battait un peu plus loin.

Arthur se battait contre deux hommes, il remarqua rapidement l'échange de regard qu'ils eurent avec la sorcière et leur stratégie lui apparut soudainement. L'un deux multipliait ses offensives contre lui, alors que l'autre tournait discrètement autour de lui, afin de pouvoir attaquer Merlin dans le dos. Celui-ci, en pleine confrontation avec Morgause, ne verrait pas le coup vicieux venir. Sans Merlin, Arthur n'aurait plus aucune chance. Mais sans lui, Merlin n'avait pas plus de chance de gagner. Leur complémentarité lui sembla tout à coup évidente. Ils étaient nés pour lutter ensemble.

Repoussant rageusement l'un de ses assaillants, Arthur se plaça dos à dos avec son ami. Lequel fut très surpris mais resta concentré sur son combat magique avec Morgause. Ils se battirent alors en parfaite harmonie, esquivant leurs propres assaillants presque simultanément, si bien qu'il semblait de l'extérieur qu'ils dansaient.

- Baisse toi!

Merlin ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et obéit immédiatement à son ami. Il vit du coin de l'œil la pointe d'une épée passer au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux hommes s'étaient accroupi au même moment, renforçant l'osmose qui régnait entre eux. Le blond profita de ce moment d'inattention chez son adversaire pour lui planter son épée dans l'abdomen. L'autre recula dans un râle tandis que l'enchanteur lançait sur Morgause une vague magique particulièrement puissante. Elle chancela et il en profita pour lui assener une seconde attaque. Elle riposta brièvement pour occuper son ennemi et courut vers une Morgane encore évanouie. Elle la saisit par le bras et, après une courte incantation, elles disparurent dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Ayant gagné leur combat bien avant les deux autres, les soldats des Pendragon s'étaient postés un peu à l'écart, dans l'attente de la fin des deux duels. Après la fuite des sorcières, Merlin et Arthur restèrent quelques secondes debout, un peu étourdis et haletants, contemplant le champ de bataille jonchés des corps de leurs ennemis et d'un des leurs. Leur victoire avait été écrasante.

Merlin scruta le visage de son ami, un peu inquiet. Il craignait sa réaction une fois la fougue du combat passée. Mais après tout, celui-ci était venu le chercher. Pouvait-il vraiment lui être encore hostile? Certainement. Et puis, l'un des villages de son royaume avait été anéanti. Il allait de son devoir de prince de châtier les coupables. Il était certainement là pour ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils frissonnèrent. Arthur sentait bien la gène, et l'inquiétude de Merlin. Comment pouvait-il deviner le changement que cette révélation avait provoquer en lui? Pourrait-il un jour seulement soupçonner l'immense culpabilité qui enserrait son cœur? Et le poids qui pesait sur sa conscience, s'allègerait-il un jour? S'il s'employait à bâtir un monde nouveau, une terre d'espoir, alors peut-être. Oui, il allait tout faire pour que ce royaume dont parlait Merlin voit le jour. Parce qu'il en allait de leur destinée. Et ce chemin, ils allaient devoir le parcourir ensemble. Maintenant, le prince savait qu'il ne pourrait plus quitter son acolyte. La peur croissante de son ami le fit presque rire. Il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules du brun, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, avec un petit sourire en coin, il lui souffla:

- Aller, viens. Camelot a besoin de nous.

* * *

><p>Alors alors? Bon, j'me doutes que c'était pas fameux fameux, mais c'est quand même potable?<p>

Pitié, une petite review :3 je ne sais pas quand je pourrai y répondre, mais vous pouvez pas imaginer combien juste un petit mot (bon ok, deux ou trois, voire une p'tite phrase...) peut faire plaisir!

**_MERCI_** d'avoir pris du temps pour lire

Stellina

:D


End file.
